Addition
by Mordreds Girl
Summary: --Eclipse AU--. Finding yourself in a world that shouldn't exist isn't easy
1. Chapter 1

This was done for a fanfic challenge on LJ that I created. Http / community .livejournal .com /206bones/ 1308858.html. This prompt was from ohhbuildings and once I read it it would not leave me alone. . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the _Twilight Saga_, they belong to their respective people. Nor do I own the first 14 sentences of this chapter, they come directly from _Eclipse_.

The rain started to drip through the clouds just then, a few scattered drops that made faint _thuds_ as they struck the grass.

I glowered at the sky.

"I'll get you home." He brushed the tiny beads of water from my cheeks.

"Rain's not the problem," I grumbled. "It just means that it's time to go do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous."

His eyes widened in alarm.

"It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."

He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. A moment later a look of confusion crossed his face as he pulled his hand out and stared at it.

"What?" I asked. He blinked and then looked at me. "The ring's not in my pocket. I must have left it at the house." For a brief moment he looked annoyed but it passed and he turned around. "Come on lets get back to the house."

The run back was just as pleasant as the run to the meadow. We were nearing the house when Edward suddenly stopped running. I almost let go but somehow managed to hold on.

"What?" I asked, climbing off of his back. He didn't reply right away and when I finally faced him I could see his eyes were narrowed in anger. "Edward?"

"There's someone at the house. Her thoughts are different. . .I think she might be one of Victoria's fledglings." I blinked. "But didn't the Volturi kill them all?" He gave me a wry smile, "I guess they missed one." Before I could blink again he had scooped me up and we were racing back to the house.


	2. control

Edward insisted that I walk right behind him so he could protect me as we entered. We followed the sound of Carlisle talking into the kitchen where the entire family was gathered. Alice rushed to us and looked at Edward apologetically.

"It's alright, Alice." Edward said, not really looking at her. I tried to see what he was looking at but Emmett and Jasper where in the way. A few moments later a new voice spoke up.

"I understand what you are saying Dr. Cullen, but you have to understand I am very good at compartmentalizing and highly doubt that I will attack anybody now that I know that I don't have to." Her voice alone sounded beautiful, even thought there seemed to be an edge of anger to it.

"I know that you are very good at what you do Dr. Brennan." Carlisle said, trying to placate her. "But I think you don't understand that these first few years of yours you have no control of your thirst. Take a deep breath and tell me what you smell." Edward and Alice tensed, ready to protect me, as the woman began talking again. "I smell the countertops, the metal from the stools, your fam. . ." She suddenly stopped speaking and I realized that she had smelled me.

Jasper took a step towards the mysterious Dr. Brennan and Emmett took a step back towards Edward. And I could finally see her.

Her skin was very pale, but that seemed to be the norm for vampires, and the clothes she was wearing were torn, covered in dirt, and in very bad shape. She had honey brown hair that reached the middle of her back and her bright red eyes were focused right on me. Alice suddenly relaxed, but Edward remained at the ready, seemingly eager to protect me. Dr. Brennan quickly closed her eyes and began mouthing words to herself. This somehow pleased Edward and he finally relaxed.

"What's she doing?" I hissed quietly. Edward smiled.

"She's naming all the bones in the human body." I didn't understand how that suddenly meant I was safe but didn't argue. "Lets get you out of here." He said, turning to face me. "I'll get the ring in a bit." I opened my mouth to argue but before I could speak we were already outside by my truck. I gave a sigh of annoyance but got into my truck anyways.

"I'll be right back." He suddenly vanished and a few seconds later he was back. "Got the ring." He said, grinning, as he climbed into my truck. "Let's go see Charlie."

* * *

TPOV

_The bones of the cranium are the frontal, parietal, temporal, occipital, sphenoid_, my thoughts were briefly interrupted by the human girl asking what I was doing but I kept going, even though she smelled delicious. _And the ethmoid, the bones of the human face are the mandible, maxilla, palatine, zygomatic, nasal, lacrimal, vomer, and the inferior nasal conchae._ I breathed a sigh of relief when she left, and while her scent still lingered in the air it was easier to ignore now that it was fading.

"Alright, you've proved your point. I'll stay here for the time being." Dr. Cullen and his wife smiled at me while the rest of his family crowed closer.

"You definitely need to change out of those clothes." This from the smallest of the group, I searched for her name and quickly came up with Alice. I got up and let her lead me upstairs. All the while wondering how I was going to explain this to my family and friends.

BTW if you'd like to see a picture of Bones as a vampire you can go here: i209. /albums/bb127/ MordredsGirl/VampireBones1.jpg


	3. The Call and Baseball

_**Washington D.C.**_

_**One Week Later**_

He stared at the letter, not really believing it's contents. Realizing he was being foolish he shook his head and picked up the phone.

_**Forks, Washington**_

TPOV

I had been roped into a game of baseball by Emmett and was preparing to leave when the phone rang. Or to be more precise, it almost rang but Alice answered it before it made any actual noise. I was halfway out the door when Alice said it was for me. I froze when I realized who it must be, and I very slowly turned around and walked back into the living room. She gave me the phone and a thumbs up before leaving.

"Hello?"

"Bones? Is that really you?" I laughed softly, "yes Booth, it's me." Silence filled the line for a few moments. "Uh. . .wow. . .you sound. . .really good." Smiling I replied, "yes I know I sound very good Booth, is that the only reason you called?" I heard him swallow and the shift of fabric as he fidgeted.

My smile grew wider as I realized that I must have given him and erection with my new voice. I laughed again which seemed to snap him out of his daze because I heard him take a deep breath. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DISAPPEARING FOR MORE THAN A WEEK? I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" I winced at his far to loud voice. "I didn't mean to disappear Booth." That seemed to take the wind right out of his sails, "what?" I took a deep breath to prepare myself, _its now or never_.

"I. . .I was kidnapped. . .by the serial killers." He fell silent as he absorbed this new nugget of information. "But you're alright right? I mean obviously you escaped if you're talking to me. . ." "Booth," I interrupted him. "Yes, I'm fine. And I didn't escape, not really. The serial killers. . . they were killed." Part of me wished he would leave it at that, but I knew Booth to well. "What do you mean they were killed? I haven't seen anything about it in the news." I sighed, I knew I'd told him to much already but I might as well tell him more. "They weren't killed by the police."

"Did you kill them?" I gave a bark of laughter, "no Booth. I didn't kill my captors." I heard a distant crack that could be considered thunder and winced, realizing they'd started without me. "Look Booth, I've got to go, they've already started playing without me. I'll try and call you later, but please don't try and visit, I don't want to hurt you." "What do you mea--" I hung up and left, feeling out of sorts with myself.

I got to the field just in time to see Emmett hit what would have been considered a home run to a human. Rosalie motioned me over.

"You're up next," she said, smirking slightly. I gave an internal groan, I'd hoped I'd at least get to figure the game out before I was forced to play. "You're up." I blinked and saw that Emmett had made it to second base. Walking up to home plate I racked my brain for whatever I could remember about baseball, which was very little. Picking up the bat I positioned myself in front of Carlisle.

"Just hit the ball and run," he murmured. _Well, that's disturbingly simple. _I stared at Edward, waiting for him to pitch. "Strike one," Carlisle said. _What?_ I watched Carlisle throw the ball back to Edward, still a bit shocked that I had completely missed that first ball. I stared at Edward again and this time he seemed to take his sweet time about pitching, or at least he took long enough for my gift to kick in. As I stared an image of his skeletal structure was superimposed above his actual body. This time I watched him more closely and actually saw his fingers/ phalanges tighten around the ball before he threw it.

There was a thunderous crack as the bat sent the ball flying. Dropping it as quickly as I could I ran and actually made it to third before I heard the quiet thud of the ball being caught. I glanced over at Emmett and Rosalie, the former gave me a huge grin and a thumbs up while the latter walked up to bat. I returned Emmett's smile and thought that maybe this vampire thing wasn't so bad. . .except for the part about not seeing my friends and family for years that is.


	4. Visit

You know I meant for this to be the last chapter. . .not only is it NOT the last chapter (I've got one more and an epilogue in the works) it's also the longest chapter I've written so far ( 1,744 words)

TPOV

I wasn't even halfway done packing (I was surprised at how much stuff I had accumulated in a week) when Alice rushed into the room.

"Booth is coming!" She trilled excitedly.

"What!?" She just grinned and just pulled me towards her room. "Edward overheard him asking for directions, they're on their way right now." "Alice!" I moaned. "What if I kill him? I can hardly stand to be around Bella the two time she came here." Alice was gone for a second before returning with a small box.

"Oh ye of little faith. Don't worry, as far as I can see everything will be fine. Now quick, put these on." Opening the box I saw that its contents were a pair of blue contacts. "They'll only last for about six hours, but Booth shouldn't stay for more than three." I groaned, but dutifully put them on. "Now remember to do human things," she told me as we walked down the stairs. "Fidget, blink, shift your weight, just act normal." _Easy for her to say_, I thought, _she's not in danger of eating her best friend_.

We entered the living room and Alice went to sit next to Jasper, who was playing some sort of video game with Emmett. I felt awkward for about a second before deciding to sit on the couch next to Emmett. Tuning out the sounds of the video game I listened as intently as I could for Edward's car. For about a minute all I could hear was Rosalie turning the pages of her magazine, Esme bustling about in the kitchen, and Emmett and Japer's quasi-playful banter. But then the tell-tale crunch of tires on gravel came and I tensed. I winced at the slam of car doors and prepared myself to face Booth.

He and Edward ran into Esme first, I could hear him clearly as they exchanged pleasantries and somehow his voice helped steady me. And then he was entering the living room and I will vaguely admit that I stared. For some reason he seemed more handsome to me now than what I recalled from my human memories. His eyes seemed deeper and when he saw me he smiled and his whole face lit up.

"Bones!" I stood up because I knew he'd want to hug (part of me wanted it too). As we embraced I let myself inhale his scent, knowing that if I could resist him when he was this close then the rest of the visit would be a piece of cake. It hit me like a bulldozer, promising me a dark richness if only I'd bite, I could fell venom pooling in my mouth and heard everybody tense. _No!_ I screamed at myself, _I wont do that to him_. I pulled up every memory of him I could recall as I slowly extracted myself and sat down again,_ he's my partner._

"It'd good to see you Booth. Though I'm pretty sure I told you not to come." He scowled at me as he took a seat in one of the chairs. "We've all been worried about you Bones," guilt flooded me. "We thought you were dead. Then out of the blue I get a letter saying you're not and I call but you didn't seem that eager to talk to me, and I look at you Bones and you're different. What the hell did those bastards do to you?" I realized I was going to be walking a _very_ fine line in my explanation.

"About two and a half weeks ago I was kidnapped by Victoria and Riley, the serial killers." I could hear the Cullens lose interest, they'd already heard my story, abet the true version. "I don't know what they did to me, but I changed." I hated being vague. "A week later we left Seattle, I don't know why, and made our way up the peninsula. But some of our group rebelled and killed Victoria and Riley. . .and so I ran and stumbled across the Cullens. Esme's husband Carlisle is a doctor, he agreed to help me through whatever I might go through."

"That's very nice of him," he said simply. "On the phone you said you didn't want to hurt me, what did you mean?" I internally groaned, Booth was in interview mode. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore his smell, and answered. "Like I was saying, the killers. . .they did something to me. I almost killed someone when I first got here, I didn't want to worry about you." He smiled at that but he stilled wrinkled his brow, like something didn't fit. "The Cullen's don't seem that worried." _Shit!_ Panic bubbled up in me and then it was suddenly gone, I gave Jasper a quick but grateful glance and then returned to the problem at hand. Luckily Esme entered with coffee and decided to step in and help.

"Carlisle thinks that she sees us as her saviors and guardians and wouldn't dare try and hurt us." The rest of the Cullen's burst into near inaudible giggles at that, but Booth seemed to accept it. I smashed the urge down to say I hated psychology. Booth picked up a mug and drank, I pick up a mug and pretended to drink. We fell into a silence I felt I needed to break. "So. . .uh. . .how is everyone else?" He chuckled.

"Everyone's fine, a lot better than they used to be now that we know you're alive. Hodgins and Angela are still looking for her husband, Zack's well," he shrugged. "He seems a bit lost without you. And Cam's doing very well, though she has been know to, on occasion, curse the fact that you're not at the Jeffersonian." I laughed at that and he gave me his eager little boy smile. "So. . .uh. . .When do you think you'll be coming back? I mean you seem perfectly fine to me." My mirth quickly dissipated.

"A few years," I said simply. His face went blank. "Carlisle says that's how long it will take to be totally sure I won't kill anyone, and even then he said I might still give in." Booth's blankness turned to anger. "What do you mean a few years?" He hissed. "Are you sure it's not just some scam--" "Booth," I interrupted him. "I'm not paying Carlisle to take care of me." I could tell the Cullen's were watching us, though they seemed to be engrossed in their separate tasks. "So what? He's just doing out of the kindness of his heart?" He asked snidely. "I will not have you speak that way about my husband Agent Booth." Esme snapped. I just stared at her in shock, in the week I had known her I had never seen her this angry. "Carlisle is a very kind and generous man." Booth opened his mouth to argue but I shot him a look that stopped him before he started. He took another sip of his coffee. "This is excellent coffee Mrs. Cullen." He even gave her his charm smile. "Thank you Agent Booth."

Awkward silence descended upon us. I shifted in my seat and blinked, the contacts itched and I desperately wanted to rip them out. "So, I guess that means you'll be taking that sabbatical that Sully said you needed to take." I just shook my head, "I'm not doing this willingly Booth. I'd love nothing more than to go back to work. But I also don't want to snap and accidentally kill somebody." This time he was the one to shake his head. "What?" I asked, pouting a little.

"I just can't imagine you killing anyone," he said chuckling. "So will we be able to come and visit? I mean you haven't killed me yet and Angela desperately wants to talk to you." I sighed softly and shook my head, "I'm leaving for Alaska tomorrow." He gave me a disbelieving look. "Alaska? Wow. . alright then. . .wasn't expecting that." Hoping to make him feel better I got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. "You'll still be able to talk to me," I said as I wrote down some numbers. "Here's my new cell number and my web-camera's id." I handed him the slip of paper, "I still want to keep in touch with everyone and even if I can't be there I can still help out." He just rolled his eyes at that.

"So much for taking a break." I smiled at that. "Speaking of breaks what about your books?" "I talked to my publicist and she said they'll still print my books and grudging accepted my new stipulation of no public appearances." Booth smirked at that but the Cullen's seem slightly surprised.

"I didn't know you wrote." Jasper said. I nodded slowly, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I. . .uh. . .write mysteries. . ." I drifted off and glared at Booth who was trying to hide his grin behind his coffee mug. Eager to get myself out of the situation I stood up. "I've. . .I've got to finish packing." I turned slightly and smiled at Booth, "it was good to see you." I left the living room and made my way back to the room I'd been given. As I began packing again I heard the creak of someone on the stairs and I resisted the urge to run far, far away when I realized that it was Booth.

"What's wrong with you Temperance?" _Why'd he have to use my real name?_ "Nothing's wrong Booth," I replied snappishly. "I'm perfectly fine." He stilled my hands with his own. "Bullshit. And dear Lord your hands are freezing!" I smiled wryly at that and begged him with my eyes to understand. "I'm fine Booth, it's just that what I'm going through is so different. . ." He looked at me, his face completely serious, and his hands feeling pleasantly warm in mine. "There's something you're not telling me." I pulled my hands from his and turned to stare out the windows. "I want to tell you," I conceded. He came up and stood behind me and I groaned as his scent enveloped me. "Then tell me. Let me in Bones, we're partners arn't we?"

I turned to face him. "I can't." His eyes narrowed, "can't or won't." I sighed suddenly wishing something would happen, a few seconds passed and nothing did. _Thanks a lot Edward_, I thought. _Here goes nothing_.

. . . Will she tell him? What do you think? BTW I have no idea how web-cams work, even though I've got one. And I was so very tempted to make Booth Brennan's Tua Cantante and even though I didn't I did decided to make him smell very nummy. . . XD!


End file.
